


gotta find you

by bugitonight (pikasoos)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oh look they're spies, Trying to take down their own power-hungry agency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikasoos/pseuds/bugitonight
Summary: Daniel is 18 when he decides to join Seongwoo in his crazy idea of becoming a spy, 25 when Seongwoo disappears. He’s always thought that Seongwoo would be an actor, with the way he could pull off different emotions but it comes in handy whenever they have a mission - they say he’s a traitor now.Alternatively, Daniel deals with his teammate-slash-boyfriend being gone.





	gotta find you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you C, for making sure I don't cry or fall asleep over my drafts too much. Also, to the person who prompted this, I'm sorry if it strays too far with what you intended for this prompt though I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Yes, the title is taken from the camp rock song.
> 
> I feel like this universe has potential for more fic, but maybe in the future.

Seongwoo disappears when it’s raining, leaving behind a bleeding Daniel where the rest of their team can find him and bring him the medical attention he needs. The stab wound isn’t deep, and the weapon does not hit any vital organs. It isn’t a miss on Seongwoo’s part, Daniel knows very well that Seongwoo is skilled at what he does and that includes handling weapons. Seongwoo could have killed him if he wanted to.

It causes an uproar, of course, one of ME Agency’s best spies betraying his team and stabbing his partner. The younger agents who look up to Seongwoo try to hold in their tears, the more senior ones shake their heads in disapproval.

Wasted talent, is what they have all said.

The higher-ups interrogate Daniel once he’s conscious again, disguising their sharp words with kind smiles and gentle prodding. Hyunbin is next to him, ready to hold him down if he thinks of getting up while Jonghyun is using his own words to push them back out.

 _The doctor says that Daniel needs more rest_ , he says. _The faster he heals, the faster he can receive his next mission._

The higher-ups start at that, and suddenly they’re apologizing profusely and Jonghyun sends them out with a terse smile that shows no one but his teammates how displeased he is with them. Daniel knows this, knows that their agency treats them like machines and trains them until every form of resistance bleeds out of them. He remembers Seongwoo joking that the longer they stay spies, the more they become robots. All their teammates groan, but no one disputes that fact, not when they know how true it is.

He’s so tired.

Daniel heads back to _their_ , no, _his_ apartment once he’s released two days later, Jaehwan dropping him off and making sure he isn’t going to starve or give himself cavities with the jellies inside his refrigerator.

He doesn’t say that Seongwoo went grocery shopping the day before he left, so going hungry is the least of his problems.

Sometimes he thinks of finding Seongwoo.

 

-

 

He returns to work after a week, much to his teammates’ dismay.

“I said take the month off,” Jonghyun has _that_ look on his face, the one where he disapproves of people’s life choices because he thinks they’re terrible for their well-being. “It’s only been a week. Six and a half days if we’re going to be technical.”

“Hyung, you need to go back home.” Hyunbin pouts at him, arms folded.

“Are you sure you should be diving into this so quickly?” This comes from Minhyun, who’s just returned from his own mission and looks severely lacking in the sleep department.

“Guys, let him breathe, we’re _this_ close to mothering him.” Bless, Kim Jaehwan and his sense.

“I’m fine,” Daniel insists and Jonghyun opens his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted. “I’m better off here than back home overthinking every little thing that happened before. You know.”

He glances around and sure enough, some of the more senior agents are nearby. They can’t talk further, and he really doesn’t want to give his superiors any other reason to doubt him.

They can’t afford that now, especially with Seongwoo gone.

 

-

 

Seongwoo doesn’t contact any of them, but Daniel isn’t really bothered by it. Seongwoo always seems to have a knack for knowing when people are watching, with sharp eyes quick to pick those people apart.

He isn’t too great with running and his stamina is pretty weak when it comes to things other than sex, but his mind makes up for the ways his body seems to fail him. Well, sometimes.

 

-

 

A year passes and no one is watching Daniel, not anymore. He knows because Seongwoo taught him how to look when they were younger, two kids exploring the playground.

“I need you to watch my back,” He remembers eight year old Seongwoo saying matter of factly, scrawny and oh-so-different from Daniel’s chubbier frame. “Don’t worry, I already watch yours to make sure no one messes with you.”

It’s still a funny thought until today, but it feels nice to dwell on warm memories, especially when it’s one of the rare things keeping him going.

The agency is different now, most of the superiors and senior agents having been arrested or killed in action once their secrets were made public thanks to Seongwoo’s undercover work and their team’s research. Jonghyun is the new head, and together with Minhyun, Agents Kang, Choi and Kwak, they’ve restructured the entire organization into something less… robotic.

He’s happy about that, but Seongwoo still isn’t home.

He gets a postcard from Amsterdam three months later. There’s a simple note - “I swear to god, please don’t fill the fridge with jellies when I get back.” - and the normalcy of it astounds him, makes him laugh and fuck, it’s so Seongwoo and he misses him.

It doesn’t take much for him to buy a plane ticket, and he arrives in Paris the week before Halloween.

 

-

 

“Where are you?” Minhyun asks in lieu of a greeting. Daniel grins and shows the streets of Paris with their quaint coffee shops and picturesque streets through his phone. The autumn air is slowly getting colder, but Daniel doesn’t mind.

Another person butts into the frame of the phone and it’s Jaehwan. “You didn’t even tell us you were heading out of the country, jerk.”

“It was an impulsive decision,” Daniel admits, and he thinks of the postcard from last week, wedged inside the case for his tablet.

“Right.” Minhyun nods, but Daniel knows that his friend is the perceptive type. “Bring him home.”

“I have to find him first.” Daniel says wryly, but they both know he will anyway.

Seongwoo has always been good at hiding, unless he wants to be found.

 

-

 

He makes his way towards the Netherlands, taking care not to arouse too much suspicion and halfway there, he meets a tall brunette who looks like she could beat him up without breaking a sweat. She probably could, with the way she’s been trained.

“Seongwoo said to tell the person who matched your description that he’s alright.” She tells him the first night they drink together.

“What did he say?” He asks, curious as he orders another bottle of beer. “What description did he give, I mean?”

“A tall, overgrown puppy type with bunny teeth.” The brunette, Doyeon, laughs, and it’s loud and carefree, the opposite of what they’re supposed to be in their line of work. “I didn’t think anyone matched that description, but you proved me wrong.”

Daniel wonders how she met Seongwoo, how they got comfortable enough for him to trust her with something like that. He thinks about it as she helps him find his way to Amsterdam with minimal trouble. She’s also a spy, but the kind with a personal line they won’t cross, wild like a whirlwind. She reminds him of Seongwoo.

He hopes that there’s a lot of these people in Seongwoo’s life since Daniel, Jonghyun, Minhyun, Jaehwan and Hyunbin aren’t here.

 

-

  


He stays at a bed and breakfast in Amsterdam West, a quiet mid-century house located a few minutes from the train station. It’s quaint and private, exactly Daniel’s type these days. He goes out during the evening.

When he gets back, the lights are already on. He freezes when he opens the door, light spilling out into the dimly-lit hallway. Sitting on his bed is a figure, dressed in one of Daniel’s sweaters (he probably took it with him, Daniel thinks) and looking out the window. For a moment he forgets to breathe, and holy shit, he’s not dreaming.

“I heard you were in the area,” Seongwoo says, and his feet are bare, the sleeves of the sweater going past his fingers.

“Yes,” Daniel takes the spot next to Seongwoo on the bed, trying to drink in everything because it’s really Ong Seongwoo. “See, I was looking for someone, but the only clue I had to go on was this postcard. I wasn’t even sure if he was still here.”

“He sounds important to you,” Seongwoo teases, letting Daniel lean against his shoulder, and it hits him just how much he’s missed his partner. “Were you happy with what you found?”

Daniel doesn’t reply, but the way he kisses Seongwoo is enough of an answer anyway.

 

-

 

_It’s the night before Seongwoo leaves, and Daniel isn’t ready for it. He doesn’t think he ever will be, and it terrifies him more because this isn’t just a random mission. It’s deep undercover and it’s not sanctioned by the agency, they’re just six adults with a plan to expose the hand that currently feeds them and fuck, what if something happens to Seongwoo--_

_“I can hear you overthinking,” His boyfriend climbs into bed, pulling up the covers around them both and letting Daniel snuggle against him. “I’m going to be fine.”_

_“I know you can handle yourself,” Daniel starts, his arm tightening around Seongwoo’s waist. “It’s just that… we don’t know how long you’ll have to remain undercover.”_

I don’t know if I’ll ever get to see you, with the way the agency keeps tabs on us _, goes unsaid, but Seongwoo understands._

_“They’ll be watching your every move,” Seongwoo mumbles, and he doesn’t want to leave, probably won’t leave if Daniel ever says the word._

_But Daniel doesn’t stop him, and the next day Seongwoo drives a knife into his boyfriend’s stomach and publicly (for the agency, anyway) turns his back on M Espionage._

_All part of the plan. It doesn’t make it hurt any less though._

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Ongniel was my first broduce ship and lol thanks Kang for doing that HP! cosplay and making me root for you and check out Sorry Sorry (I totally didn't swerve to Ong on a permanent basis, nope.). Best and worst decision of 2017 ever. Kidding, I love several of the trainees and they deserve the world.
> 
> [Come say hi~! ](https://curiouscat.me/bugitonight)


End file.
